1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water sprinkler, and more particularly to a nozzle of the water sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art nozzle 10 of the sprinkler comprises a pipe 11 which is fastened at one end with a head 12, and at another end to a grip 13. The prior art nozzle 10 is defective in design because the pipe 11 cannot be adjusted in length, and because the head 12 is fixedly fastened to the pipe 11. In other words, the prior art nozzle 10 has a fixed length, thereby making it costly to store or ship the prior art nozzle 10.